Du passé au présent
by RAFstyleproject
Summary: Qui étaient-ils avant de devenir ce qu'ils sont maintenant? Qu'ont ils vécu? Qu'ont ils subi? Une collection de petites histoires (one shots pour la plupart) qui racontent l'histoire de nos héros favoris. Premier chapitre: Reyna et Hylla.
1. Chapter 1:Reyna

**Bonjour à tous! Vous allez bien? Voilà, j'avais envie de poster quelques petites histoires sur la vie de nos héros favoris, parce que je pense qu'il serait regrettable de ne rien savoir d'eux ,vous ne croyez pas? Non? bien, donc lisez si l'envie vous en prend, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui, miraculeusement n'apparaissent pas dans les bouquins.**

_Une guerre. La vie est une guerre. Voilà ce que me disais mon père, avant de partir, pour toujours .Il me disais que chaque jour est un combat, qu'il faut rester debout, pour ne pas flancher__.__ Pour ne pas s'avouer perdant, mais vaincre l'adversaire. Oui, mais c'est qui l'adversaire, est-ce le destin? Est-ce le malheur? Le chagrin? Cette colère qui vit en moi? Ou tout ça en même temps? _

Des milliers de question, pour une si petite tête, un si petit visage. Reyna avait six ans et demi, un corps menu des yeux sombres et un cœur meurtrit. Meurtrit par les derniers évènements tragiques qui lui était arrivé, meurtrit par le départ précipité qui avait suivi. La destruction de la maison, l'accident, les oiseaux. Du moins, ils y ressemblaient. Ils avaient d'énormes ailes de corbeaux, qui battaient d'innombrables fois par minutes, leur corps devait faire 1mètre soixante, au minimum. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait vu et retenu, elle avait cru voir un visage humain mais elle avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue (il était trois heures du matin tout de même).Son père les avait protégés jusqu'au bout, elle et sa soeur. Il avait sorti une longue épée d'elle ne sait où et s'était jeté dans les flammes. Elle l'avait vue s'agiter dans tous les sens, frappant sans rater un seul coup, il avait réduit en cendres (en cendres?) un oiseau, puis deux, puis plus rien .Reyna avait sombré dans les bras de sa sœur.

Pendant deux mois, ce fut une galère totale. Sa sœur , du haut de ses neuf ans, avait tout fait pour les nourrir ,les protégés ,les cacher .Elle ne semblait pas étonnée lorsqu'un grand gaillard de deux mètres de haut les avaient agressés à coup de hache. Il n'avait qu'un œil qui dominait le haut de son visage. Un gros œil marron ingurgé de sang. Il n''empêche, qu'elle et sa sœur n'avaient jamais couru aussi vite depuis ce jour-là .Depuis tous ces évènements, c'était elle et sa sœur contre le monde entier. Plus rien ne pouvait les terrasser si elles étaient ensemble, pas même une armée de géants armée jusqu'aux dents, pas même une colonie de corbeaux psychopathes, pas même sa propre colère.

Puis il y avait maintenant un mois, jour pour jour, alors qui leur semblait accourir à leur fin ,elle était apparue. Cette île paradisiaque. Tout avait fini par payer, tous ces jours où il fallait dormir dans les égouts pour échapper à la police, tous ces jours où elles étaient entrées par effraction chez les gens, histoire de leur gratter un peu de nourriture, pour ne pas finir écroulées sur le béton deux jours plus tard.

Ce fut le début d'une nouvelle vie.

_Le début de mes ennuis oui!_

* * *

_Alors si la vie est une guerre, si chaque jour est un combat, cela voudrait dire que cette île est une épreuve? Ou c'est juste une étape pour m'en faire baver?_

"-Reyna? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Il est trois heures du mat' bordel!

-Par pitié Hylla, j'arrives vraiment pas à dormir, Sonia parle dans son sommeil, Martine bouge trop et je fais que des cauchemars!"

C'était ça la technique ,balancer tous les arguments d'un coup, en sachant pertinemment que sa grande sœur serait bien trop fatiguer pour refuser. Reyna pouvait même corser le tout en ajoutant une tête de chien battu (d'ordinaire sa sœur l'ignorait, mais à une heure aussi tardive, bien que très matinale, personne ne pouvait y résister).

"-Bon, c'est d'accords , mais juste pour cette fois!"

Reyna avait compté, c'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci qu'Hylla, sa super sœur, disait ça. La jeune fille tenait dans ses bras un petit chien en peluche, à qui on lui avait arraché un œil. Malgré ça, elle ne le quittait plus. Lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle partait en direction des dortoirs de sa sœur .Sa la rassurait, d'avoir la dernière personne de sa famille auprès d'elle. Elle monta sur le lit et se blottit contre sa sœur, en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Juste elle, Hylla et Martin (sa peluche).

"-Y'avait des monstres partout...

-Je sais Reyna, tu vas t'y habituer...

-Puis un bateau, des gars barbus qui arrêtaient pas de crier...

-Chut ,dors tu délires...

-Non je t'assure!

-Cries pas!"

Elle gloussa

"-Tu viens de le faire Hylla.

-Mais t'es infatigable toi!

-On es pareil !Même yeux, même nez...Même cheveux !"

_Et c'est ainsi que vint au monde notre dicton secret à ma sœur et moi._

* * *

_Rien ne peut m'atteindre, je suis libre, je suis une guerrière, l'arbre là-bas, c'est un monstre que je vais m'empresser de pulvériser ,les feuilles qui tombes sont des boules de feux, je les évitent. Tiens! Prends toi ça! Et ça! Et encore ça!_

"-Pfff ,gamine!

-J'suis pas une gamine, juste une fille pleine d'imagination qui peut t'exterminer grâce à mon épée indestructible qui me viens de mes ancètres!

-Reyna, c'est un bout de bois

-M'en fout! C'est ce que JE veux. C'est MON monde, alors ne le gâche pas et reste sur Terre si ça t'amuses! J'comprends pourquoi Hylla t'aimes pas, enfait t'a rien dans le crane! Tu sais faire quoi à pars nous punir et nous critiquer...

-Je sais dénoncer à Circee toutes tes conneries, à commencer par le fait que tu devrais être au magasin pour tenir la caisse.

-Oui oui , j'ai compris -puis elle murmura- pauv' fille."

_J'aime pas Sandra, c'est qu'une balance lèche bottes qui passe son temps à s'empiffrer de beignets au buffet._

* * *

_Ce nuage, il a la forme d'un requin, et il s'apprête à dévorer le lion juste là, dans le ciel. A côté, c'est un serpent géant, il se déplace vers sa proie, une énorme hirondelle, qui ne se soucie de rien, elle se promène, dans le ciel, au gré des vents...Au moins__,__ elle est libre._

Lorsque Reyna se trouvait dans cette position, c'est à dire allongée, pieds nus, sur le sable blanc, ses orteils touchant à peine les vagues, rien ne pouvait la déranger. Elle s'apaisait en regardant les formes des nuages, elle leur trouvait des noms, elle les apprivoisait. Ce n'était pas un passe-temps passionnant, mais c'était bien la seule chose qui lui permettait de s'évader, sans avoir l'air d'une gamine de onze ans hyperactive et impulsive. Ce n'est pas qu'elle haïssait cette île, ou Circee (même si plusieurs fois l'envie de lui faire passer tout son maquillage par le nez lui était passée),Reyna voulait juste découvrir le monde, pouvoir voyager, comme un nuage...

_Si j'étais un nuage ,je ferais tout pour éviter l'orage, parce que l'orage ,c'est la colère, et la colère ,j'aimerais bien vivre sans, même une minutes ou deux ._

* * *

_Un jour, tout s'arrêtera__,__ et je regretterai mes envies de partir, de liberté, je prierai pour que tout s'arrête. Mais __ça__ ne marchera pas..._

"-Hylla, qu'est ce qui se passe!

-Rien sœurette, suis moi!"

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Toute l'ile avait été pillée par ses grands hommes barbus, qui ne cessaient de jurer et mettre le chaos partout. Sur les bords de l'île, plusieurs des bateaux amarrés commençaient à grouiller de jeunes filles apeurées. Certaines étaient allongés sur le sol, elles ne bougeaient plus ,elles ne respiraient plus .Reyna secoua la tête ,ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer en cherchant ses anciennes collègues défigurées, elles devaient absolument fuir, comme avant .Ce n'était pas vraiment une option du tonnerre, elles n'avaient aucun vivres, et surtout, il était difficile d'espérer vivre longtemps sur une île décimée envahit par des pirates qui juraient de se venger par tous les moyens. La jeune fille regretta de s'être plaint de la routine et de l'ennui, elle regretta tous ses moments où elle s'était plaint d'être de corvée ménage ou d'assurer le magasin. Elle se surprit même à espérer que Sandra ne finisse pas décapitée. Hylla la tira par le bras:

"Vient, on va essayer de se planquer au bar, le temps que tout ça se calme"

Reyna hocha la tête sans broncher, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le départ des pirates sur une autre île. Sa grande sœur ouvrit doucement la porte du bâtiment principal, situé juste sur l'allée opposée au rivage, elle inspecta les yeux pour voir si personne ne s'y trouvait. Parfait .Sa petite sœur la suivait comme un chien ,un chien qui se faisait le plus discret possible. Toutes les deux montèrent à pas de loups les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres de séjour, puis elles continuèrent jusqu'au dernier étage. La grande porte qui était réservée au personnel seulement, ne pouvait s'ouvrir qu'avec les cartes magnétiques qui leur avaient été distribué tapota ses poches avants: rien. Puis celles de derrières: toujours rien. Et alors Reyna paniqua:

"-Non, je t'en suppli, me dit pas que...

-Tait toi, tu vas nous faire repérer...Je suppose que tu n'as pas ta carte?"

Reyna secoua la tète

-Non, j'ai pas accès au dernier étage, faut la carte verte qui n'est décernée qu'aux grades supérieurs: Du genre toi, Sandra, Kate...Tant que j'y pense, on n'a pas eu besoin de cartes pour ouvrir la porte qui mène à l'étage...Ça veut dire que quelqu'un est déjà passé par là..."

Des pas qui arrivaient par derrière ne firent que confirmer ses paroles. Reyna espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une employée, ou une cliente. Mais les deux filles se trouvèrent face à deux grands gaillards armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils devaient être jumeaux, leurs cheveux bruns étaient gras et mal coupés, ils avaient le même nez en trompette, et les mêmes yeux verts, d'un vert qui aurait pu être doux et accueillant, sans cette lueur de violence qui se lisait très clairement. Reyna savait qu'il serait inutile de tenter de prendre la fuite ou d'essayer de lutter, elle et sa sœur finiraient sans aucun doutes comme 10% de ses collègues qui avaient fini en sang, soit la tête tranchée, soit transpercée par une épée, soit morte d'une autre façon abominable. Alors les deux jeunes filles se laissèrent faire, les mains liées derrière le dos, un bâillon dans la bouche, un coup violent sur la tête d'Hylla qui n'avait pas voulu céder du premier coup.

_J'ai passé la première étape, j'ai quittée l'ile, mais je crois que j'ai atterrit en enfer, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble_

* * *

_Il est difficile de ne pas avoir peur dans des conditions pareilles. Mais pour mon cas, il est difficile de ne pas s'__énerver, de__ ne pas taper sur tout ce qui bouge, de ne pas succomber aux violents coups que nous recevons. Il est pourtant très facile de finir jeter à l'eau, les membres liés, un sac à farine sur la tête._

"-Hylla!Hylla!

-Oui...t'inquiètes pas...

-Tu rigoles?! Ça allait faire pratiquement trois heures que j'arrivais pas à te réveiller...

-Il en faut plus pour m'éteindre ...P'tite sœur.

-Je sais, t'es une guerrière, une vrai!

-Toi aussi, t'as vu comment tu lui à répondu à ce Geoffrey ?

- Ça l'a pas empêché de me mettre une torgnolle monumentale...

-Et tu t'es pas excusée, tu lui a lancé un regard noir, lourds de mépris.

-Puis il a commencé à me frapper sans arrêts, partout, sur le visage, le ventre, le dos...Et tu es intervenus, tu l'as repoussé, sa tête à heurtée le mat, et quatre autres pirates sont arrivés. Tu te souviens de ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

-Vaguement, ils m'ont cogné au visage...

-Non, ils t'on frappés avec tous ce qu'ils ont trouvés! Des bouteilles en verres, des manches à balai et même les chaises en bois! J'étais légèrement dans les vapes, incapable de les arrêter ...

-...Qu'est-ce que t'aurai fait de toute façon? Coupa Hylla, une pointe de provocation dans la voix, même si tu avais eu la force de te relever, tu crois vraiment qu'une gamine dans ton genre aurais pu mettre à terre quatre pirates, avec des bleus et des hématomes sur tout le corps? Redescends sur terre p'tite sœur t'as douze ans! T'es pas Xena la guerrière ou Wander Women, t'es Reyna Savelierre, t'es qu'une gamine! Et rien d'autre! Point final!"

La jeune fille était incapable d'expliquer le changement subit de ton chez sa soeur, elle était incapable de comprendre pourquoi soudainement, elle était devenue le punching-ball.

"-Tu n'es peut être pas obligée de me le dire comme ça! Papa, lui au moins, il nous aurait félicités, il nous aurait dit qu'on est ses petites guerrières préférées!

-Mais arrêtes! Ne parles pas de papa! Tu ne sais rien de lui! RIEN!

-Si ! Il était un héros!

-Tu crois ça?

-Oui, il nous a sauvé la vie, il s'est jeté dans les flammes, rien que pour nous, il s'est sacrifié...Comme maman."

Reyna comprit de suite que se fut la phrase en trop, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Mais trop tard pour retirer ce qu'elle avait dit. Si sa sœur détestait lorsque Reyna parlait de son père, elle pouvait rentrer dans une rage folle lorsque la plus jeune osait dire le mot maman dans une phrase. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Reyna ne connaissait personne qui haïssait ses parents autant que Hylla.

"-Maman n'est pas une héroïne, elle ne s'est jamais sacrifiée, elle nous a lâché, avec un connard. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler d'eux.

-Et toi ne me parle plus jamais."

Reyna sortit alors en trombe de la soute, pour partir en toute discrétion dans les salles voisine, qui gardaient les autres prisonnières encore vivantes."

_Les coups que je reçois ne font qu'amplifier ma colère. Il arrivera un jour où j'exploserai, et personne ne pourra m'arrêter__.__ Personne._

* * *

_Si les jours que je passe ici sont monstrueux, les nuits sont encore pires. Je fais des cauchemars effroyables, ils se ressemblent tous, ils m'angoissent__,__ surtout parce que je ne peux plus aller dormir avec ma sœur, je dois les surmonter, toute seule._

A force, Reyna n'avait même plus le courage de se retourner. Elle transpirait, mais gardait le besoin irrépressible de garder sa couverture, afin de la serrer contre elle, comme une peluche. Puis petit à petit, elle se laissa tomber dans les griffes du sommeil, de ses cauchemars affreux qui allaient reprendre...

Le feu, du feu partout. Les arbres s'écroulaient un à un, les coups de canons retentissaient, résonnant dans sa tête, encore et encore. Des corps, ici et là, partout .Ce décor, elle le connaissait par cœur ,elle en rêvait toutes les nuits, elle l'avait vécu. C'était son dernier jour sur l'île, juste avant de retrouver Hylla. Elle avait eu tellement peur, d'être séparée de sa soeur, de périr sans l'avoir revue, ou de retrouver son cadavre, sans n'avoir rien pu faire. Elle avait tellement paniqué...

Puis un autre changement de décor, cette fois, elle était dans sa ville natale, en Floride .Elle vivait dans un coin paumé, il fallait l'avouer, mais malgré tout, il restait son lieu natal, son habitat d'origine. Elle avait passé ses derniers moments de tranquillités dedans. Elle devait avoir trois ans, au grand maximum, elle s'amusait à courir entre les arbustes de son jardin, une épée en bois à la main .Sa grande soeur était restée cloitrée dans sa chambre, Reyna avait entendu quelques cris, puis un bruit de claquement, comme si quelqu'un avait reçu une gifle monumentale. Bien sûr, lorsque l'on a à peine trois ans, on ne prête pas attention à grand choses.

Puis une autre image, elle était toujours dans sa maison assise sur les genoux de sa soeur, cette dernière ne disait pas un mot, Reyna ne cessait de s'agiter, bougeant constamment des main, des jambes, comme perturbée .Peut être l'était-elle vraiment, car rares étaient les moments où sa grande soeur acceptait d'avoir un asticot pareil assise sur elle. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre à l'étage, les deux jeunes filles essayaient de ne pas y prêter attention. En vain. Ce n'était que tard la nuit que tout bruits cessat, lorsque les deux sœurs s'étaient écroulées de fatigues sur le canapé. Pour Reyna, ce fut un réveil brutal, il faisait noir, elle ne voyait rien, mais lorsque elle entra dans sa chambre accompagnée de sa soeur, elle aurait juré avoir des larmes baigner ses yeux, avant de glisser le long de ses joues. Le lendemain, l'oeil gauche d'Hylla était entouré d'une couleur sombre et bleue, presque violette, dur à regarder...

Dernier déplacement, cette fois, elle se trouvait dans ...aucune idée. L'espace autour d'elle était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de brume blanchâtre et opaque. L'espace semblait infini. Pour Reyna, c'était la définition totale du néant.

_Poursuit ta destinée fille de la guerre_

Ces paroles qui venaient de nul part lui transpercèrent les oreilles. C'était une voix ferme, une voix de femme aussi. Elle n'avait pas l'air de venir d'une femme très chaleureuse, plutôt d'un monstre ideux que l'on peut voir dans certains films d'horreurs.

_-Combat, ne relâche pas, prouve moi qui tu es._

-O-oui mais...vous êtes qui au juste?

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle bégayait, ou que sa voix tremblait autant.

_- Venge-toi de ce qu'ils te font, souviens-toi de ce qu'il t'a fait..._

-Bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à maître Yoda alors...Que la force soit avec moi je suppose?

_-Laisse ta colère vaincre, laisse ta nature te contrôler...Ma fille._

-Là ça craint vraiment...

_-Oublie ton passé! Ton présent n'est pas encore garanti, mais ton futur est écrit!_

-Madame est poète à ce que je vois...

_-Fille de Bélone, ma fille, n'oublie pas..._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce rêve ne me semblait pas être un rêve que j'aurai pu espérer être normale. Il me semblait être le plus important de tous. Ce fut le premier contact avec ma mère..._

* * *

_Parfois, même les personnes que l'on pensait haïr au point d'en vouloir leur mort peuvent s'avérer, à un moment aussi crucial, être les personnes pour quoi on __éprouve__ la plus grande affection._

L'exécution de la grande patronne lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chances de retourner sur l'île un jour, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière, maintenant, sa vie se déroulerait sur ce bateau de pirates, à faire l'esclave.

Circée était à genoux, sa tête positionnée sur une dalle de bois. Le grand capitaine, Barbe Noire, allait faire office de bouvreuil s'appelait Edward quelque chose...Teach, son nom de famille était Teach. Inutile de lui demander comment elle le savait, elle-même n'en avait aucune idée.

Il était extrêmement musclé, sa barbe était sale, comme infestée de milliers de bactéries, de poussières et plein d'autres choses toutes aussi répugnantes les unes que les autres. Il tenait dans ses deux mains une énormes hache, donnant à Reyna une forte nausée, rien qu'en imaginant les dégâts qui allaient suivre.

3...Barbe noire levait ses deux mains, la hache faisant refléter les rayons du soleil.

2...Des dizaines de pirates hurlaient, encourageant un maximum leur capitaine. Barbe Noire laissa ses deux mains tomber rapidement vers le fin coup de la magicienne.

3...Hylla lui couvrit les deux yeux, heureusement, car le "splitch" qui avait suivi suffisait à lui glacer le sang.

La tête fut enfermée dans un sac , le corps dans un autre .Les deux morceaux furent jetés dans un feu, en un sacrifice pour ...Ares?

_Repose en paix Circée, notre sauveuse._

* * *

_Ce soir-là, ce fut le moment où jamais. Dès que j'ai aperçu la terre, j'ai eu l'impression d'être presque libre. J'ai bien dit presque. Car rien n'était sûr__._

"- Apporte-moi un verre gamine!

-Il est où mon cendrier?!

-Eponge moi ça, tu veux?"

Il était deux heures du matin lorsque Reyna eu finit son travail de serveuse .Elle devait maintenant essuyer le sol et ranger les tables, avant de pouvoir regagner son lit. Elle n'était pas pressée, ses probables mauvais rêves et la dureté de son matelas ne l'attiraient aucunement .Alors, comme chaque soir, elle prit son temps. Comme chaque soir, elle goutta quelques boissons. Le liquide alcoolisé lui brûlait la gorge, mais il lui apportait une sensation merveilleuse, il la réchauffait, il lui donnait des ailes. Comme chaque soir, elle passa le chiffon sur le comptoir en bois ciré, en essayant de ne pas être dégouté pas ce qui y trainait. Oui, cette soirée aurait dut respecter cette routine que Reyna vivait toutes les nuits .Mais pour ce soir, il en fut autrement.

Reyna se décida d'ignorer les lourds bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle tenta d'ignorer le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait .Mais elle fut incapable de rester insensible à cette main forte qui lui agrippa la nuque. Elle fut violement plaquée au mur, par le cou. Elle fit face à ce même pirate, appelé Geoffrey, qui, avec son frère jumeau, l'avait conduit au bateau. Il empestait le cognac, il avait la pupille dilatée et un regard de fou. Ses lèvres prirent possession de son cou, ses mains se mirent autour de sa taille, la tenant fermement. Reyna faisait tout pour se libérer, elle tentait par tous les moyens de retirer ses affreuses mains et ses lèvres gercés qui lui brûlaient maintenant la nuque. Pendant une seconde, le pirate eu un moment d'inattention, et alors Reyna en profita pour lui asséner un coup au visage, sur le nez. Bonne nouvelle: elle était libérée .Mauvaise nouvelle: le pirate n'avait rien et la rattrapa facilement:

"-C'est qu'elle se rebelle la gamine. Il la gifla avec hargne. T'en reveux?

-lâches moi!"

Il lui envoya une autre claque, encore plus forte que la précédente .Des taches jaunes et bleus dansaient devant ses yeux .Elle sentit à peine le pirate lui arracher sa chemise, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, laissant de longue marque saignantes. Une autre gifle. Tout commençait à disparaître. Un autre coup. Cette fois, la douleur ne se faisait plus ressentir. Un autre son violent. Plus que les autres .Pas sur elle. Elle ne sait par quel moyen elle se releva. Elle ne voyait rien. Que des taches, dont une un peu plus épaisse qui se distinguait sur le sol. Une odeur. Une odeur familière , agréable...:

"-Hylla?fit elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-Cette fois c'en est trop. Tu peux marcher?

-Je crois."

Elle se mit sur ses pieds. Pendant quelques secondes, le monde se mit à tourner sur lui -même:

"-T'es sur?

-Oui, répondit Reyna tout doucement. Elle lui fit un petit sourire .Il en faut plus pour m'éteindre, grande sœur."

Cette dernière lui attrapa la main, elle bloqua la porte avec une chaise, afin que le pirate inconscient à l'intérieur ne fasse rien de compromettant. Puis Hylla guida Reyna vers une salle inconnue.

"-On est où?Depuis quand tu sais ouvrir les portes avec une barette et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

- Tais-toi!"

La porte s'ouvrit. Reyna reconnut de suite le local à armes. Des lances, des bouclier, des arbalètes, des carquois, des grenades, des fusils d'assauts...Il y avait de tout!

"- Sers-toi. Lui dit Hylla en avançant."

Pendant que l'aînée cherchait deux armures adaptées à leur taille, Reyna testait les épées pour en trouver une qui lui conviendrait. Ce ne fut pas une tâche difficile.

"-Tiens, essaye ça."

Hylla lui tendit une armure faite de bronze, en plutôt bon état:

"-Merci."

Plusieurs pas se firent entendre. Ils martelaient le sol, comme si tous les pirates s'étaient donné le mot en même temps. Hylla qui était déjà prête, sorti de la salle afin de libérer un peu le passage, Reyna espérait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Elle rangea son épée dans un fourreau qu'elle trouva, l'attacha autour de sa taille et s'apprêta à partir. Elle s'arrêta quelque mètres de la portes, de sphères de la tailles d'une balle de tennis avaient attirées son attention. Elles étaient toutes les deux de couleurs différentes, l'une d'argent, l'autre d'or. Reyna les ramassa sans hésiter, persuadée que ces sphères l'aideraient, par on ne sait quel moyen. Puis elle partit en vitesse, sa main crispée à son épée, pour porter secours à Hylla.

C'était l'hécatombe. Les deux sœurs n'auraient jamais cru s'en sortir aussi bien. Surtout Reyna, qui venait de mettre à terre un pirate (ce n'était rien comparé à sa soeur qui venait de désarmer trois ennemis à la fois).La jeune guerrière esquiva un coup, en asséna un autre, fit un saut sur le côté et porta un dernier coup fatal. Le pirate tomba par-dessus bord pour s'écraser dans l'eau. Puis il y eu Geoffray, accompagné d'autres monstres baraqués. Dont son jumeau. Ils ne cachaient pas leur envie de faire souffrir la jeune fille, ils étaient tous armés, une lueur effroyable brulaient dans leurs yeux. L'un d'eux avait même un pistolet. Sa grande sœur était occupée à combattre le sosie de Hulk, elle ne pourrait pas l'aider. Reyna était seule. Ce n'était pas elle qui attaqua la première, ce n'était pas elle qui frappait avec tant de hargne, c'était une autre Reyna, une Reyna impitoyable qui se défendait comme elle le pouvait, mais pour la première fois, elle gouta à l'excitation d'être presque imbattable, d'être un vraie aventurière ,c'était un sentiment agréable, qui lui brûlait la ventre comme ce liquide doré qu'elle avait l'habitude de gouter lorsqu'elle était de corvée ménage au bar, sur l'île, du nectar divin, ou un truc comme ça. C'était une poussée d'adrénaline qui lui valut la victoire sur deux ennemis. Il n'en restait plus que quatre contre elle, une trentaine sur le bateau, qui se battaient soit contre Hylla, soit contre d'autres prisonnières qui s'étaient libérés. Malheureusement, toutes ne se débrouillaient pas aussi bien que les jeunes filles. Geoffrey attaqua lors d'un moment d'inattention de la part de la plus jeune, il lui envoya un violent coup dans la bouche, il enchaina avec un coup de coude dans le ventre, puis un autre dans les côtes. Reyna essaya de ne pas flancher, elle s'élança, mais fut coupée dans son élan par deux autres pirates qui lui enlevèrent l'épée des mains. Cette dernière glissa sur le sol pour s'arrêter quelque mètres plus loin. Maintenant Reyna n'avait plus rien. Elle reçut un coup dans le dos, ce qui la fit tomber à genou:

"Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien pour une morveuse dans ton genre."

Un autre coup dans le ventre.

"Ca, c'est pour tous mes confrères qui ont péris par ta faute."

Un second coup dans l'estomac.

"Celui-là, c'est pour notre enfermement dans la cage aux cochons d'Indes."

Un troisième coup sur la nuque, moins puissant, mais toujours aussi douloureux.

"Ça c'était pour le coup de tout à l'heure, avec ta sœur, tu sais où."

Le dernier lui fit cracher du sang, elle l'avait reçu en plein dans les côtes, il était tellement fort qu'elle dut se rattraper avec ses main .A présent, rien ne pouvait être pire.

"Et ça c'est pour le plaisir"

Le métal froid contre sa tête lui fit comprendre que tout était finit .Le canon du pistolet s'était placé juste sur l'arrière de son crâne. Alors elle fit quelque chose qui lui sauva la vie. En trois secondes, elle eut le temps de se relever, de se retourner, d'attraper l'arme à feu et la retourner contre son ennemi. Et alors que ce dernier se jeta sur elle, elle tira. Un bruit sourd, un bruit de chute, et plus aucun son. Reyna avait tué un homme. Un être humain. Qui avait une conscience. Elle avait ôté la vie à une personne, sans réfléchir, juste en agissant. Le reste, elle ne le contrôlait pas. Elle jeta l'arme, se libéra de ses deux sphères qui lui pesaient lourds et partit vers sa sœur, qui était mal en point. Tout était finit, Hylla titubait lançant des coups d'épées dans tous les sens, touchant l'ennemi une fois sur deux, les pirates commençaient à affluer vers les deux jeunes guerrières. Dans plusieurs secondes, elles ne seraient plus de ce monde. Reyna ferma les yeux.

Rien ne se passa. Elle attendit encore une fois. Toujours rien. Puis un grognement, qui n'était pas humain. Et alors, elle se demanda si elle était dans un rêve ou dans la réalité. En dix secondes, la moitié des pirates gisaient à terre, noyés dans leur propre sang. Le coupable? Ou plutôt les coupables étaient deux canidés, encore plus féroces et sans pitiés que leurs adversaires, les pirates .L'un était de couleur argenté, les babines pourvus de sang, comme son compagnon, qui lui était de couleur or. En moins de cinq minutes, plus aucun pirates ne trouvait le courage d'attaquer, ceux qui étaient encore debout s'étaient éloignés le plus possible, les autre étaient soit morts, soient incapables de se relever, soit disparus. Reyna sourit comme jamais. Elle prit Hylla par la main, espérant que le bateau atteigne la côte le plus vite possible, afin de fuir avec sa sœur. Les vents paraissaient être de son côté, car les voiles se gonflèrent encore plus, et le bateau se cogna littéralement dans l'étendue de sable qui se présentait à lui. Lorsque les deux chiens se mirent à luire d'une lumière inquiètante, Reyna ne s'inquiéta pas, elle entraina avec elle sa sœur et toute les deux partirent vers l'inconnue, sous les regards noirs de leur ravisseurs.

C'est en courant comme des dégénérées poursuivis par des monstres invisibles que Reyna constata que ses deux sphères qui lui avaient sauvé la vie s'étaient rematérialisées dans sa poche .Miracle.

_L'aventure s'est présentée à moi, elle m'a tentée, j'ai accepté, sans hésiter. De toute façon, c'était ça ou mourir à petit feu sur un bateau infesté de monstres ignobles._

**Bon bah c'est fini, pour ce chapitre là. Je posterai la suite aussi vite que possible, j'ai ma petite idée de ce qui va arriver à nos filles de Bellone. **

**A plus! **


	2. Reyna II

**Et c'est un nouveau chapitre très en retard que je vous poste. Je n'ai pas dutout été menécée par Unic1 à 5h de l'après midi, loin de là. **

**C'est l'avant dernier chapitre à propos de Reyna, vous pouvez toujours poster un commentaire, critique n'importe quoi, j'accepte tous!**

_Hylla et moi on a fait que marcher. Elle traçait loin devant, et moi, je faisais tout mon possible pour la suivre. Puis j'avais plus peur, en fait, je voulais encore combattre, je voulais encore provoquer l'ennemie, le contrer, le vaincre. Ça pouvait paraître bizarre, mais mes impulsions étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Je tenais tête à Hylla sans raisons, je la poussais à vouloir se battre contre moi, et j'adorais ça. En fait, je commençais à adorer la bagarre._

Reyna avait faim. Elle avait soif, elle était fatiguée et ressentait une douleur atroce au tibia. Mais malgré tout, elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle essayait de suivre le rythme d'Hylla qui avait l'air d'être championne du marathon, sa grande soeur transpirait et avait de nombreuses blessures sur les bras, son débardeur était sale et abimé, et ses fins muscles auraient suffi à repousser une équipe de J.I surentrainée. Si sa sœur était épuisée, elle ne le montra pas. Reyna finit par craquer, ce silence était beaucoup trop pesant

"- Tu peux pas ralentir? J'ai pas ton âge moi!

-Et?" Répondit la plus grande, en ne se privant pas de montrer son indifférence

"-Je vais mourir.

-Au moins." Hylla devenait de plus en plus agaçante.

"-Mais ralentit bordel!

- Accélère-toi!

-Je peux pas faire mieux

-C'est bien dommage

-Pourquoi tu me réponds sur ce ton?

-Parce que t'es chiante! Tu es une râleuse de première et tu deviens un fardeau pour moi!"

Reyna ne répondit pas. Elle avait arrêter de marcher. Elle serrait les poings et sentait son sang bouillir. Sa faim, sa fatigue, ses blessures, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle était un fardeau? Et bien elle allait lui montrer ce que le fardeau savait faire. Sans attendre, elle se jeta sur elle, renversant sa grande sœur par terre, sur le dos. Prise par surprise, Hylla ne réagit pas de suite. Elle sentit une énorme claque sur sa joue droite et cela suffit à la réveiller. Reyna griffait sans s'arrêter, elle ne contrôlait plus ses coups. En une seconde, Hylla lui saisit les poignets et la renversa au sol. Elle lui prit les cheveux. Elle lui plaqua violement la joue au sol et plaça son genou entre ses omoplates. Vaincue, Reyna avait été vaincue.

"- Tu vas commencer par te calmer." Hylla parlait doucement. "Respire lentement."

Reyna suivit ses conseils, apparemment, Hylla savait assurer lors de ce genre de "crise", peut-être connaissait elle ça .

"- Je vais le lâcher, ose me toucher et je te massacre, compris?"

Elle hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas le choix. La pression sur son visage se retira et la douleur à son dos se calma. Hylla, qui s'était levée, lui tendit la main. La jeune fille lui prit et se remit sur pieds elle aussi.

"-J'suis désolée. Cracha-t-elle enfin

-Pas moi. Répondit Hylla."

Elle avait quelques marques rouges sur le visage, Reyna n'y était pas allée de main morte en la griffant.

"-Pourquoi j'étais comme ça.

-C'est de famille, je faisais ça aussi quand j'avais ton âge.

-Pourquoi?

-Arrête de poser toutes ses questions. Maintenant on marche et tu la ferme."

C'était sûr, Hylla cachait quelque chose, à chaque fois que Reyna essayait d'évoquer un souvenir d'enfance ou posait une question quelconque sur ses comportement agressifs et impulsifs , sa grande sœur s'énervait et s'enfermait dans un mutisme profond. Elle ne parlait plus et fusillait du regard à peu près tout ce qui était autour d'elle.

Puis Reyna se dit que les blessures qu'elle avait causées à Hylla ne lui déplaisaient pas. Loin de là.

_De toute façon, je n'avais aucune chance de la mener, elle est plus grande et plus forte que moi._

* * *

_Je n'ai jamais oublié la nuit où j'ai tout su. Elle m'a raconté notre histoire, notre vie d'avant._

Si il y avait bien une chose que Reyna détestait, c'était bien les piqures de moustiques. Non les piqures des moustiques et les pirates. Puis elle ne pouvait pas supporter la chaleur, elle se serait encore crue sur l'île si elle n'était pas allongée sur un tas d'épines de pins qui ne cessaient de lui irriter la peau. Bref, Reyna détestait tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de vivre sa vie normalement, l'île lui avait monopolisé certaines libertés et maintenant qu'elle s'en était débarrassée, elle devait se plier aux ordres de Hylla parce que " elle est la plus mature et la plus sérieuse". Si Reyna ne se rebellait pas plus que ça, c'était bel et bien parce qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, son seul repère. En réalité, Reyna avait toujours pensé que ce n'était pas à elle de respecter, mais d'être respectée. Elle voulait gouverner. Elle voulait être LA chef, personne ne pourrait lui dicter ses lois, ni Hylla, ni Circée, ni un bateau de pirates dévastateur et criminel. P.E.R.S.O.N.N.E.

Elle se retourna encore et encore, ses jambes ne cessaient de bouger et ses bras gigotaient dans tous les sens. Elle sursauta , on venait de lui agripper le bras.

-Si tu bouges encore, je jure devant tous les dieux que je te colle la raclée de ta vie!

-Déso... Attends quoi?

-T'es sourde? Arrêtes de gigoter ou j'te trucide.

-Non ça j'avais compris, t'as dit un truc avant. Tu jures devant "tous les dieux"?

Son visage se crispa, Hylla se ressaisit vite et reprit

-Bon, t'as du mal entendre, dors!

Reyna secoua la tête, elle en avait marre de tous ces mystères.

-Non arrêtes et explique moi!

-T'expliquer quoi?

-Tout! Je veux tout savoir Hy', pourquoi on se retrouve ici, pourquoi on n'arrête pas de combattre des trucs qui ne sont pas humains, pourquoi tu veux jamais me parler de papa et maman... Et ma vie d'avant, je veux tout connaître, tout ce que tu sais. J'ai le droit non?

Sa grande sœur sembla se détendre, elle soupira et lui fit signe d'approcher. Reyna s'avança et alors la plus grande lui raconta

-Tu es née en 1994, le douze juillet. Tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer et maman souriait. Elle te serrait contre elle et papa...Je crois qu'il se forçait à sourire. Maman est restée une dizaine de mois, pendant tout ce temps, notre père à essayé de jouer les gentils paternels, il te changeait, jouait avec moi, nous faisaient des gaufres. Puis maman est partie. Je comprenais pas, elle n'avait pas laissé un mot d'adieu, elle n'a même pas cherché à nous contacter.

-Peut-être qu'elle est partie à l'aventure. Ou alors elle a dut...

-...laisse-moi raconter! Bon bref, après, papa est devenu de plus en plus distant, et le jour de tes deux ans, c'était devenu un monstre, il s'occupait plus de nous, j'avais six ans et je jouais le rôle de mère et de grande sœur pour toi, je savais toujours rien de maman, papa n'arrêtait pas de me hurler dessus "c'est votre faute si elle est partie, c'est à cause de vous!" il disait, et moi, j'étais impuissante, je te bouchais les oreilles et je baissais la tête . Puis plus je grandissais, plus il devenait violent, encore plus froid qu'avant, il se mettait à me gifler sans aucune raisons, il me frappait sans arrêts, une fois, il m'avait jetée dans l'escalier, des taches jaunes et bleues dansaient devant moi. Mais je disais rien, je voulais te protéger, c'est tout.

-Mais c'est injuste, c'est pas de notre faute, puis il n'a pas le droit de te tabasser comme ça...

-...C'est injuste mais c'est la réalité. Arrêtes de m'interrompre.

-Pardon.

Hylla sourit doucement, la faible lumière qui émanait de la lune suffisait à lui donner un air de force calme, son regard était froid mais pas mauvais, les traits de son visage étaient durcis, mais Reyna se sentit quand même en sécurité avec elle.

-Bon, reprit-elle alors, j'en étais où déjà?

-Papa est devenu un monstre.

-Oui. A force de recevoir des coups, j'ai commencé à devenir violente moi aussi, à l'école, je devenais une vraie bête, plus personne ne m'approchait. Mais ça m'allait très bien tu sais? La crise que tu m'as faite tout à l'heure, j'en faisais pas mal aussi, mais je devais les gérer moi-même, sinon, l'école appelait à la maison et papa me le faisait regretter. Puis un jour, j'ai commencé à entendre des voix, une voix enfaite. C'était celle de maman.

-Ouai tu devenais tarée. J'me disais bien que t'étais différente des autres...

-...La ferme! Donc, non je ne devenais pas folle, mais je comprenais petit à petit que toi et moi vivions dans un monde de dingues.

-Pourquoi?

-Je te le dirai bien si tu me laissais raconter. Bon, j'ai commencé à faire des rêves où j'entendais ma mère, le décor était divers, parfois c'était ma salle de classe, ou alors la cuisine mais le plus souvent j'étais dans un endroit...

-...Tout vide?

-Hein?

Hylla lui lança un regard étonné, peut-être que Reyna avait dit quelque chose de stupide, qui n'avait aucun rapport. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hylla fronça les sourcils et l'embrassa sur le front. C'était bien la première fois que sa grande sœur devenait aussi...Fraternelle?

-Oui, on peut dire ça. -Elle soupira avant de reprendre-. Ecoute Rey', il faut que tu sache quelque-chose, tu vas d'abord croire que je suis cinglée...

-...C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps ça.

Hylla lui pinça le bras

-j'suis sérieuse, ce que je vais t'avouer, c'est pas évident à comprendre, vraiment.

-Je te ferais dire qu'il y à peine deux jours, je récurais les toilettes dans un bateau de pirates qui ne cessaient de crier vengeance et qui menaçaient de nous tuer à chaque coup de colère.

-Pas faux. Rey', tu crois aux divinités?

-aux quoi?

-Les divinités, les dieux .

-Heu, bah papa nous emmenait à l'église le dimanche, j'étais trop jeune je comprenais rien.

- Non je ne te parle pas de ce genre de divinités.

-Tu parles des équipes de football préférées de papa? Il arrêtait pas de dire que c'étaient des dieux...

-Non! Bon ferme la, tu t'enfonces.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-Vois-tu, il existe des dieux, des espèces d'êtres géants qui, soi-disant protègent et gouvernent cette planète. Bon, tu as déjà dut entendre parler de Jupiter, Junon et toute la joyeuse fratrie.

-Oui...

Reyna se demandait si sa sœur se moquait d'elle ou si elle ne commençait pas à ressentir les effets des nombreux coups infligés par les pirates et autres menaces qu'elle avait combattu.

-Puis, repris sa sœur, il y a aussi les faunes, et surtout, les célèbres demi-dieux. Tu dois en connaître un.

-... Héraclès?

-Non, Hercules. Mais oui, il s'agit d'un fils de Jupiter, en gros, pour t'expliquer, cette tradition du "je vais procréer un peu là-dedans pour préserver mon héritage et voir si je fais encore des ravages", bah c'est encore d'actualité.

-Et?

-Et bien...Bellone tu connais?

Non, Bellone ne lui disait rien du tout, c'était qui ça? Ou quoi? Une célébrité, une ancienne voisine? Un restaurant?

-La déesse romaine de la guerre.

Reyna ne savait pas comment elle savait ça, c'était sorti tout seul, sans son consentement. De plus en plus étrange cette affaire.

-Ouai, c'est ça. Comment te dire que...nous sommes des demies-déesses... Disons que "maman Bellone" a fait ce qui fallait faire avec papa et nous sommes nées.

Le visage d'Hylla se radoucit en voyant l'expression de sa petite sœur, l'ainée lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule et continua.

-Je sais que c'est dur à croire...

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis? Fit enfin Reyna

-Pour te protéger, je pensais que te cacher la vérité serait plus bénéfique pour toi.

-Donc tu m'as mentit!

-Non, bien sûr que non, je ne t'ai rien dit du tout, ce n'est pas mentir.

-Si, par omission!

Les sourcils d'Hylla se haussèrent, Reyna se retint de lui dire qu'elle avait appris ce mot à force de se faire réprimander par ses supérieurs au SPA. En y pensant d'ailleurs, une question lui vint.

-Mais, ça veut dire que tous ce qui nous est arrivé, c'est à cause de ça?

-Oui, les pirates étaient des fils de Mars...

_Mars: dieu de la guerre. _

-Leur chef s'appelait….

_Edward Teach_

-Edward Teach je Hylla.

Reyna se demandait comment elle pouvait connaitre tout ça, ça lui venait d'un coup, comme si depuis le début, toutes ses connaissances avaient été enfuis au fond elle et ne demandaient qu'à être découvertes, de plus en plus intéressant.

-Tu as réussi à tout me cacher ...

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mais ta sécurité est plus importante que ton savoir sur notre passé, je préférais que tu ignorais tout plutôt que de te retrouver égorgée par un monstre. Tu peux comprendre ça?

-non, mais on va dire que oui.

-Parfait.

Hylla se ralongeat, il faisait encore nuit, mais Reyna savait qu'aucune des deux ne trouverai le sommeil rapidement.

-Hylla, tu peux m'en dire plus sur les mythes?

Au moins, elle en saurait plus sur ses origines.

_On a passé plus de trois heures à parler des dieux, des monstres et d'autres choses toutes aussi ennuyeuses._

* * *

_Un jour, on a trouvé une route, un peu paumée mais c'était déjà ça._

-Arrêtes de courir dans tous les sens et viens ici! Hurlait Hylla tout en serrant les poings.

Reyna se dit qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, elles avaient enfin trouvé un repère. Finit la forêt, il leur suffisait maintenant de marcher tout droit et de faire de l'auto-stop. Elles arriveraient en ville et ensuite... Et bien elles se laisseraient vivre et feraient comme elles le faisaient toujours, improviser. Bon, les voitures se faisaient rares, pour le moment, elles n'avaient croisés qu'une moto et un tracteur conduit par un vieux rabougris moustachu qui écoutait de la musique country. Cela avait suffi à rappeler à Reyna ces vielles musiques de westerns que son père écoutait lorsqu'il n'était pas au travail. Hylla ne semblait pas aussi joyeuse qu'elle, elle marchait tête baissée, les sourcils froncés et les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. la jeune n'osa pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle ne voulait pas se faire hurler dessus pour x raison. Le soleil lui tapait dessus, jusqu'ici, la soif n'avait pas été un problème, elles avaient trouvé un petit fleuve qui s'écoulait dans la forêt et se nourrissaient de fruits qui leurs semblaient comestibles.

En attendant la prochaine automobile qui leur passerai sous le nez, elles n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de marcher.

Lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher, elles trouvèrent une station-service. Le meilleur c'était ce car touristique qui avait fait escale. Enfin, elles avaient enfin trouvé un moyen de transport. La jeune fille ne chercha pas à comprendre, de suite elle partit en courant dans la direction du car. Elle ignora les appels d'Hylla. Le chauffeur avait la cinquantaine, il portait une casquette de l'équipe de baseball de San Francisco et un pull en laine qui laissait à désirer. Il parlait avec une jeune femme qui avait une liasse de feuilles dans la main et un micro dans l'autre. Ce devait être le guide. Lorsque sa grande sœur la rattrapa , Reyna fut violemment tirée derrière le car.

-Bon je t'explique, commença Hylla, j'ai bien compris, tu veux absolument partir et prendre ce car, mais est ce que l'on pourrait se renseigner avant?

-Non!

-Si! alors on va essayer de rentrer discrètement à l'intérieur, jouer les touristes mortels et innocents, tu dis pas un mot, et moi je parle avec la guide pour savoir où on va et tout le reste.

-Ou alors on rentre, on détourne le car, on vire tous les passagers et on part faire le tour du monde!

Hylla la tapa gentiment derrière la tête.

-J'apprécies ton innocence 'tite sœur. Maintenant viens!

Alors que l'ainée se rapprochait de la guide, Reyna monta dans le car et chercha deux places côtes à côtes. Elle en trouva deux vers le fond. Elle se rangea du côté fenêtre et se dis que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir quitté l'île.

Lorsque Hylla s'asseya à côté de Reyna, la première chose qu'elle dit fut.

-Pourquoi c'est toi du côté fenêtre?

-Parce que j'étais la première. Alors que t'as dit la guide ?

-On part vers San Francisco, tu sais cette grande ville dont Monica , la serveuse sur l'île, arrêtait pas de parler.

-Je connais San Francisco.

En réalité, lorsque Hylla lui avait dit le nom de la ville, Reyna avait pensé à la capital de l'Espagne, il faut dire que lorsque vous avez passé toute votre vie sur une île coupée du monde, votre culture générale n'est pas très vaste. Sa grande sœur reprit.

-J'ai convaincu la guide que nos parents étaient déjà partis dans un autre car et, par manque de places, on avait fini dans celui-là, puis lorsqu'elle a demandé des papiers d'identités, je lui ai dit que mes parents les avaient gardés, notre billet "on l'a perdu" et un moyen de communiquer avec les paternels "connais pas". Bon, elle se méfie, alors on se tient à carreau et fais pas de conneries.

La jeune fille hocha la tête pressée de dormir et d'arriver dans la ville. Pour la première fois, les deux filles savaient où aller, elles avaient un point de départ, pour une nouvelle vie.

_J'étais bien sûre loin de me douter de ce qui arriverait par la suite_

* * *

_Après avoir roulé des heures, fais je ne sais combien d'escales dans des stations-services pour la pose toilettes et dormis dans des motels que l'on peut considérer de miteux, la ville nous est apparue. C'était une surprise, une très bonne et agréable surprise._

Aucun doutes, le Golden Gate était encore plus beau et plus imposant lorsque on le voyait en vrai. La brume était assez opaque aujourd'hui, ce qui ne gênait pourtant pas Reyna, lorsque le car roulait encore plus loin, Reyna se rendit compte que les routes ondulaient quand même beaucoup, elle comprenait pourquoi le tramway ou le _cable car _restaient un moyen de transport plus qu'indispensable dans cette ville. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les quartiers, certaines maisons étaient colorées, l'une était rouge, l'autre bleue. Le car passait maintenant devant un haut gratte ciel qui avait la forme d'une pyramide. "Le transamerica pyramide " murmura-t-elle bouche bée. Certains passants avaient le courage de monter et descendre à pieds les trottoirs pour rejoindre leur habitat. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette ville restait un spectacle pour les yeux, elle espérait que leur nouvelle vie se ferait ici. A San Francisco. Lorsque le guide annonça que le car allait s'arrêter, Hylla se redressa subitement.

-Dès que le car s'arrête, on fonce d'accord?

-Mais pourquoi?

-Je t'expliquerai après! Termina sa grande sœur en lançant des coups d'œil dans la direction du guide.

C'était difficile de se dépêcher dans une foule de touristes paumés qui bousculaient tout le monde pour récupérer leur valises, quoi qu'il en soit, une fois cet amas d'êtres brutaux et bruyants dépassé , les deux jeunes filles coururent à vitesse maximale. Reyna suivait Hylla en espérant que celle-ci avait un plan crédible qui fonctionnerait correctement pour une fois. Parce que Reyna en avait marre de prendre la fuite sans arrêts. Courir, prendre l'air c'était bien, mais si pour une fois les filles pouvaient se poser et faire le point ce serait encore mieux. Pourtant, Hylla n'avait pas l'air décidée à s'arrêter, elle courait en tenant fermement la main de sa sœur et bousculait les passants en murmurant des "pardon , pardon...". Puis ce n'était pas facile de monter et descendre des pentes à fond la caisse, certes Reyna étais assez sportive et endurante, mais elle restait humaine (du moins à moitié d'après ce qu'elle avait compris) et surtout, une enfant. Elle n'avait même pas treize ans.

Sa grande soeur l'emmena dans une ruelle étroite et elles se cachèrent quelques minutes. C'est Reyna qui brisa le silence.

-Mais c'est quoi ce délire? Pourquoi on a couru? on avait enfin un endroit où vivre , c'était parfait!

-Non, je te ferais dire que ce car faisait juste escale dans cet hôtel, ce n'était pas son arrêt définitif. Puis l'un des passagers était pas net.

-Tu nous as fait courir comme des dingues juste parce que la tête d'un des touristes te revenait pas? Mais...

-Oh tais-toi! C'était un monstre. Cette ville grouille de monstres.

-De monstres de la mythologie?

-bravo gamine! T'apprends vite!

Reyna ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, ça ne lui servirait à rien et sa soeur était plutôt perspicace. Elle aurait eu le dernier mot, comme toujours.

-On fait quoi maintenant?

-Comme d'habitude 'tite soeur, on improvise.

_Dormir dans les jardins sans se faire voir, rentrer par effraction dans les maisons des gens pour se nourrir et tenter de rester discret la journée pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, apparemment, c'est la spécialité de ma sœur._

* * *

_Puis on s'en est sorti._

Reyna adorait le chocolat chaud. Elle n'était pas très exigeante sur les produits, tant que l'on chauffait du lait et que l'on y rajoutait du chocolat en poudre, ça lui convenait. Mais là il y avait des limites, cette boisson était ignoble, elle ne sentait même pas le léger goût sucré, juste l'amer parfum du lait qui avait mal tourné. Elle recracha le liquide brunâtre et jeta son verre, plutôt mourir de soif que de devoir supporter cette horreur. Sa sœur avait l'air d'apprécier son café, ou alors elle n'avait pas la force de s'en débarrasser comme Reyna.

Elles vivaient ainsi depuis deux semaines, sans logement, sans rien. Reyna avait toujours rêvé de liberté, et on pouvait dire qu'elle était servie. Enfin, si l'on ne comptait pas le fait qu'elle et sa soeur ne devait pas se faire attraper par la police. La dernière chose que Reyna souhaitait, c'était bien finir dans une famille d'accueil ou autre séparée de sa sœur. Puis, elles n'avaient pas vraiment d'identité. Leur nom de famille Savelierre avait été créé par Circee, juste au cas où. Ce, n'était pas leur nom réel, mais c'était tout ce qu'elles avaient. Savelierre. Ce nom ne correspondait pas du tout avec ses origines Mexicaines.

Parfois, les deux filles se fondaient dans la foule et Hylla jouait les pickpockets. C'était mal honnête et illégal, mais elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Surtout que lorsqu'elles se faisaient prendre, elles se mettaient à courir aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient pour fuir et ne pas finir au commissariat. Lorsqu'elles arrivaient à se cacher, Hylla murmurait quelque chose du genre " j'suis pas une fille de Mercure moi...".

Reyna se souvenait parfaitement d'un jour de canicule, les habitants de la ville étaient pratiquement tous chez eux, les autres étaient cachés dans l'ombre ou se rafraîchissaient dans les bars climatisés. Reyna et sa soeur étaient entrées dans un épicerie tenue par un jeune homme qui semblait aussi énergique qu'un hypo actif qui aurait fait une surdose de somnifères **(n/a:métaphore pouritte à 100% je sais) **. Il n'y avait pas de caméras, juste des miroirs disposés un peu n'importe comment (est-ce vraiment utile de pouvoir distingué le rayon légumes à partir de celui dédié aux produits laitiers?). Puis le caissier ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué que deux jeunes filles aux vêtements sales et froissés et aux cheveux en bataille étaient entrées dans son magasin. La voie était libre. Reyna réussit à prendre deux petites bouteilles d'eau, des petits sachets de chocolat en poudre (sait-on jamais) et un savon (parce que ça devenait urgent). Lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa sœur (qui avait les poches pleines) , elle se dirigea tout doucement vers la sortie, heureuse d'avoir pu faire le plein. A quelques pas de la porte elle entendit:

-Aussi discrètes que mon ex lorsqu'elle rentre de soirée. Revenez ici avant que je ne sorte le fameux fusil que chaque bon commerçant américain se doit d'avoir.

La première chose à laquelle Reyna pensa fut le fait que cet homme les avait repéré ("quelle perspicacité " aurait dit Hylla), puis elle pensa que si cet homme disait vrai, il valait mieux revenir sur ses pas plutôt que de faire la connaissance de son fusil, puis sa dernière pensée fut que cet homme, sous ses apparences d'endormies, avait un flair du tonnerre, parce qu'elles avaient été assez silencieuses.

-Venez, je ne mords pas.

Les deux jeunes filles se plantèrent devant sa caisse. Le jeune homme regarda d'abord Reyna.

-Repose tout ce que tu m'as pris, jeune fille.

Elle déposa les bouteilles, le savon ainsi que le chocolat, à son plus grand regret (le nesquik était sa marque préférée).

-Bien, passons à toi maintenant.

Hylla déposa sur le comptoir deux barres de chocolats ainsi qu'un paquet de chips dont le contenu avait été rendu en miettes.

-Je veux toute la marchandise, fit le jeune vendeur sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle souffla et déposa deux canettes de sodas.

-J'ai dit toute la marchandise.

Hylla sortit deux plaquettes de chocolat.

-Merci bien.

Il leur fit un sourire et posa ses yeux couleur ébène sur les yeux noirs d'Hylla. Reyna reconnut ce même regard qu'elle avait lorsque les pirates les avaient gardés captives, ce même regard qu'elle n'accordait qu'aux hommes. Il était dur et sévère, il lançait un message "touche moi et je t'étrangle", ou un autre encore plus terrifiant, il y avait de la colère et de la haine, c'était le genre de regard qu'il valait mieux éviter, surtout lorsqu'il venait d'une fille comme Hylla.

-On peut y aller maintenant? Demanda-t-elle.

-Aller où? Vous n'avez nul part où aller.

-Comment vous...

-Je le devine, vous n'êtes pas difficile à cerner. Surtout elle -il désigna Reyna-, vos yeux me racontent tous, vous êtes passées par quelque chose de douloureux, quelque chose qui vous a fait beaucoup de mal, mais qui en même temps vous a endurcies, vous a rendus fortes, courageuses et méfiantes.

-Vous voyez ça à partir d'un regard? demanda Reyna.

-Oui, puis vos vêtements et vos cheveux indiquent que vous avez passez vos derniers jours dehors. Des fugitives?

-Si on veut, répondit Hylla, mais on s'en fiche, on sort maintenant, viens Reyna.

-Je vous emmène chez moi.

-c'est gentil mais ça ira, on se débrouille très bien toute seules.

-Alors laissez-moi prévenir la police, deux adolescentes aux vêtements débraillés qui errent dans San Francisco, ça devrai leur plaire

Hylla serra fort la main de Reyna.

-C'est ok, finit-elle par dire, on vous suit.

-parfait alors.

Il logeait dans un hôtel magnifique, dès lors qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans le bâtiment, Reyna avait été abasourdie par le lustre énorme qui pendait aux plafond, les murs décorés de moquette rouge et or, les tableaux qui y étaient accrochés. Même le réceptionniste, il portait un somptueux costume ainsi que de fins gants blancs, accompagnés d'un sourire charmeur. Un beau garçon. Personne n'avait été étonné de les voir, elle et sa sœur. A vrai dire, dans tout San Francisco, personne n'avait l'air de les soupçonner de quoi que ce soit.

-Je m'appelle Derek, fit le jeune homme lorsqu'il entra dans l'ascenseur.

-Moi c'est Hylla et ça c'est ma petite sœur, Reyna.

"Ca"? Très gentil Hylla.

-Enchanté alors, fit-il en leur serrant la main.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et le petit monde en sortit.

Si la réception était magnifique, elle n'était rien, comparée aux chambres. Deux grands lits doubles étaient disposés contre le mur, des Vrais lits, pas des matelas ou des banquettes comme on en trouvait au spa. Une grande télévision était accrochée au mur, qui lui-même était peint de motifs rectangulaires verts et or. La salle de bain comportait une grande baignoire ainsi que des toilettes qui semblaient très confortables et un lavabo qui longeait tout le mur. Au-dessus, un grand miroir reflétait tout le carrelage d'un blanc d'ivoire incroyablement propre.

-Et c'est votre épicerie qui finance ça? Laissa échapper Hylla.

Derek rigola, un rire doux et merveilleux à entendre.

-Non, c'est l'héritage paternel tout ça. mais faites comme chez vous et restez le temps que vous voulez.

Cette phrase suffit à réveiller Reyna.

-Je suis la première à la douche! Lança-t-elle.

_Malheureusement, tout ne dure pas._

* * *

_Puis j'ai connu un tout nouveau sentiment, un sentiment qui allait me suivre encore longtemps: celui d'être trahie_

Reyna détestait attendre. Mais là, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Comme depuis le début de la semaine, elle restait assise à côté de la caisse , pendant que Derek et Hylla travaillaient. Parfois, la jeune fille pouvait ranger les rayons ou même se permettre une petite folie: se promener dans les rayons pour surveiller les éventuels voleurs à l'étalage. C'était ennuyeux et inutile. Les clients n'étaient que de vieux retraités ou des étudiants fauchés. Cet homme ne pouvait pas vivre sa vie comme ça, les clients étaient tellement rares, et même lorsqu'ils avaient la bonté d'acheter quelque chose, ce n'était qu'une petite babiole de rien du tout, qui ne coûtait pas plus de deux dollars. Pourtant, il vivait dans des conditions plutôt bonnes, un hôtel luxueux, des vêtements de marques, même sa voiture devait coûter le double du prix normal. Il cachait quelque chose. Il sortait souvent tard la nuit, pour ne revenir que très tôt le matin, peut être travaillait-il avec les services secrets, il était peut-être un agent et avait pour mission de les surveiller, elle et Hylla. Non. Reyna délirait, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Parce qu'elle était curieuse, mais surtout parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Reyna resta éveillée pratiquement toute la nuit. Du moins, jusqu'à que Derek sorte de la chambre. Elle se leva tout doucement afin de ne pas réveiller sa sœur et suivi avec la plus grande discrétion le jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'ascenseur, elle se dépêcha et se rua vers les escaliers qu'elle dévala. Elle sortit avec lui de l'hôtel. Une fois dehors, elle se fit la remarque que si les journées étaient chaudes, la nuit, les courants d'airs frais suffisaient à donner la chair de poule. Elle tenta de ne pas y prêter attention et suivit Derek. Il avait l'air tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'eut même pas le réflexe de se retourner lorsque Reyna se cogna maladroitement à un passant qui jura à haute voix, il ne s'arrêta même pas lorsque Reyna se heurta à un poteau qui laissait un léger bruit sonore. Soit il était sourd, soit très obstiné. Derek tourna dans une petite ruelle. Il avait la tête baissée et chantonnait. Les mains enfouies dans les poches et sa veste noire qui lui arrivait à mi-jambe, il dégageait un air mystérieux. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Reyna se cacha derrière une poubelle et attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose. Pendant dix minutes, elle eut le plaisir de contempler un chat qui se débattait avec une boîte de thon encore fermée. A moins qu'il ne cache un ouvre boîte sur lui, il pouvait encore se malmener l'esprit longtemps. Deux costauds arrivèrent et se plantèrent devant Derek. Ils étaient assez proches pour que Reyna puisse entendre:

-Tu es venu seul? demanda l'un d'eux.

-Oui, répondit Derek, comme d'habitude.

-Tu ne les a pas avec toi?

-Non, elles dorment encore, je vous les apporte demain.

-Le patron n'est pas très patient, tu as plutôt intérêt à ce que les gamines soient de vraies battantes.

-Ca y'a pas à dire, si tu voyais le regard que me lance l'aînée à chaque fois que je la fixe. A en glacer le sang, il y a de grandes chances qu'elles soient des filles d'Ares, ou Athena.

-Je m'en fous de leur parent divin, fit l'un des baraqué, je les veux demain, ou j'te jure que...

-...Je sais, si je t'apporte pas ce que tu veux « je peux passer toutes mes nuits dehors et pourrir dans les champs du châtiment à tout jamais et blablabla ». Je connais la chanson m'sieur.

Son arrogance aurait pu faire sourire Reyna, mais là, elle devait à tout prix prévenir sa sœur. Mais comment se faire la malle sans se faire remarquer?

-Hey! C'est quoi ce bruit? Hurla le costaud.

Il courut en direction de la poubelle.

-C'est rien Joe, fit son ami, juste un chat.

La jeune fille était fière de son coup, créer diversion et prendre les jambes à son cou. Surtout que l'hôtel n'était pas très difficile à apercevoir avec toutes ces lumières. Elle entra à toute vitesse et monta les escaliers, elle fut heureuse de ne pas avoir fermé complètement la porte afin de pouvoir entrer toute seule. Hylla dormait encore, cette fille était une vraie pierre tombale lorsqu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil. Oui mais là, elle devait faire une croix sur ses huit heures de repos par nuit, ce type allait les donner à des armoires à glace humaines.

-Hylla! Hylla réveille-toi!

Elle secoua sa soeur et esquiva le coup de coude que cette dernière lança.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème! Laisse-moi dormir.

-Non, on va mourir.

-oui oui c'est ça.

-je suis sérieuse! hurla presque Reyna, Derek va nous donner demain à je sais pas qui et on va se faire tuer. Ou pire!

-Arrête! Mais t'as pris quoi pour délirer comme ça?

Reyna repris son souffle un instant.

-j'ai suivi Derek, il était partit voir deux grands gars, et ils parlaient de nous, demain, Derek va nous donner .

-Nous donner.

-Oui!

-Derek.

-Oui! On doit partir d'ici avant que Derek ne nous...

-...Avant que je ne vous fasse quoi?

Le jeune garçon était adossé contre la porte. Il souriait méchamment.

-Utiliser le chat pour t'en aller en douce, belle idée. Apparemment, ça a suffi à duper ces deux idiots, mais pas moi.

Reyna se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Tu vois j'avais raison.

-Bonne nouvelle pour toi jeune fille, dommage que tu ne l'ai réalisée que trop tard.

Hylla qui était encore dans son lit semblait ne prêter aucune attention à la situation.

-Vous, les hommes, commença-t-elle, vous êtes tous les même, des traites, des salauds, des monstres sans cœur et sans pitié.

-Waw, quelle âme de féministe impliquée, dommage pour toi, tous les supérieurs sont des hommes, "des monstres sans cœur et sans pitié", pour citer ton propos, mais aussi des gars armés jusqu'aux dents qui pourront faire de vous de vraies combattantes. Luke Castellan sera content.

-Luke Castellan?

-Le grand patron. Mais peu importe, vous allez me suivre sans broncher...

-...Ou sinon? Rugit Hylla.

-Ou sinon, je jure sur le styx que mes deux acolytes qui sont juste derrière la porte vous feront payer.

Reyna avait combattu une armée de pirate juste avec sa soeur, mais à ce moment, elles étaient armées et préparées, là, elles n'avaient que leur pyjama. Et les deux sphères.

_Alors on l'a suivit ..._

* * *

_Un jour, nos sauveuses sont arrivées._

Derek les avait amenées dans un gymnase abandonné, un peu à l'écart de la ville. L'intérieur était vide et spacieux il y avait six paniers de Basketball fixés aux murs et des cages de hand-ball. De la saleté et de la rouille était présente un peu partout, ce qui convint Reyna de ne pas provoquer Derek en un match en douze points (idée qui lui avait parue un peu crédible sur le coup). Les deux hommes baraqués, dont l'un se nommait Joe et l'autre Daniel, avaient une épée à la taille et un teaser accroché à leur ceinture. Hylla avait été violemment frappée à la tête, "par précaution" selon Daniel. Elle était inconsciente et gisait au sol. Reyna ravala sa salive. Cette fois, elle était vraiment seule et c'était à elle de protéger sa sœur. Le pire, c'était que lorsqu'elle avait lancé les deux balles d'or et d'argent, rien ne s'était passé. Les deux sphères avaient tranquillement roulés jusqu'aux pieds de Derek et ce dernier les avaient ramassées. Vraiment très pratique.

Joe était au téléphone, il hochait la tête toutes les trente secondes (soit il s'agissait d'un tique, soit cet idiot n'avait pas compris que ce n'était pas un mouvement très téléphonique). Quoi qu'il en soit, son sourire indiquait que tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

-Ils sont là, fit Joe en raccrochant, Luke n'est pas venu alors on a juste des "remplaçants".

Derek grimaça.

-Ils sont combien.

-Huit.

-Huit. Répéta le jeune homme. Armés?

-Je pense.

-très bien, Daniel, fais les entrés.

Le gros dur grogna et partit en direction de la porte.

-Bon, commença Joe, toi là, t'as intérêt à bien te tenir, sinon ta sœur prendra à ta place, et si ça ne suffit pas, je te fais bouffer cette tignasse que tu appelles cheveux et je t'enfonce tes yeux dans les narines . Compris?

C'était la pire menace que Reyna avait dut entendre, mais ça lui suffit quand même pour hocher la tête.

Lorsque les huit hommes entrèrent dans le gymnase, Reyna comprit qu'elle était fichue pour de bon. Ils n'étaient pas aussi musclés que Joe et Daniel, mais leur armure, leurs armes , et le respect qu'ils imposaient laissaient croire que même le bateau des pirates était de la rigolade comparée à eux.

Celui qui était le plus en avant, le leader sans doute, portait une cape en or . Il avait des yeux gris métalliques et le teint bronzé. Il n'avait pas de cheveux mais un regard dur et féroce.

-C'est elles ? demanda-t-il en désignant les jeunes filles.

-Oui, balbutia Derek.

Il parut sur le point d'exploser de rire. En même temps, lorsque l'on vous promets deux graines de guerrière, c'est dur d'être convaincu par une gamine de douze ans et une autre de quinze ans inconsciente. D'ailleurs il demanda.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est...?

-...oh, si vous voyiez cette rage qu'elle dégage. Elle est tellement violente qu'on a préféré anticiper le coup.

Le chauve grogna et porta son regard sur Reyna.

-Et elle?

-Et bien, je ne l'ai pas vue attaquer, mais elle a quand même du feu dans les yeux et...

-...j'm'en fous de ses yeux, je serai prêt à les crever si je le voulais. C'est une enfant. Inutile, ta marchandise est inutile.

Marchandise?

-Hum, je prends la grande, pour ne pas repartir les mains vides.

Il regarda Reyna.

-A genoux! Ordonna-t-il.

Elle ne réagit pas de suite.

-A genoux je t'ai dit.

Il sortit son épée de son fourreau et la plaça devant le cou frêle de la jeune fille. Reyna frémit au contact du métal froid. Il allait lui trancher la tête, la tuer, l'éliminer.

-Tu n'as plus d'importance maintenant.

Reyna ne pouvait rien faire, même si elle se levait brutalement, il y en avait sept autres qui pourraient la tuer.

Au moment où le grand homme levait la main, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et tout s'arrêta. Le chauve eut un mouvement de recul et les huit hommes sortirent leurs armes.

Une quinzaine de femmes, toutes en armure avec de différentes armes étaient entrées. Reyna ne réfléchit pas, elle fonça droit sur Derek, porta un coup à sa poche de droite et fit tomber ses deux sphères qui étaient dans cette dernière. Un éclat lumineux en sortit et les deux canidés s'étaient matérialisées.

-Votre trafic de demi-dieux est fini.

Les hommes n'eurent pas de chance, lorsque les chiens leur sautèrent dessus, les femmes attaquèrent aussitôt. Ca ne dura pas longtemps, juste le temps que Reyna réveille Hylla et sèche le sang qui coulait de son front.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe?

-Rien, répondit Reyna, je crois qu'on est sauvée.

Elle observa les corps des hommes qui jonchaient le sol et les jeunes femmes qui rangeaient leurs armes. Les garçons n'étaient pas morts, juste amochés, Derek était à l'agonie mais personne n'eut pitié de lui. L'une des jeunes femmes se tourna vers Reyna et sa sœur.

-Venez, je suis sûre que vous serez plus en sécurité là-bas.

-Où?

-Au camp Jupiter.

_Alors on les a suivis, et lorsqu'on est arrivé, pour la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression d'être vraiment chez moi. Et je n'étais pas prête de m'en aller._


End file.
